I N I U R I A
by Mikanji
Summary: .UA. [Cap1] Lo que Sora no sabia, era que si existe alguien que pueda herirte, habra alguien que sane tus heridas. Que pueda hacerte realmente feliz. Matt sale a pasear de noche y...FIN?
1. Prólogo

_**Hola!! Si, si, soy yo O-O Sucel… después de **__**muchísimo tiempo de no escribir, he vuelto con este fanfic de Digimon, y bien, para darle un final aceptable a muchos que deje pendientes. Primero que nada, algunas ideas las tomé de (principalmente) 2 animes de lujo, y esos son Fruits Basket, y Elfen Lied. Tengo una advertencia, y esa es que si no te gustan los fics de terror, asesinatos, sangre, desnudos, sensibilidad extrema, enredos y noches de vagancia con cafeina por parte de la autora xD hagas el favor de regresarte y no leer mas de mi historia ¬¬ no me hago responsable si me llegas a odiar. Pero mas que nada, esta idea ha estado moviendo mi cabecita este último medio mes, y pues me dije "Oye tu, ya regresa a escribir". Comienzo sin antes agradecer infinitamente a toda persona que se va a tomar la molestia de leerme el relato D (deje review, o no) este es un Universo Alterno. Ah! Y le cambiaré algunas cosas al original, no podia matar a Hikari Yagami ¬¬ tiene muchas fans u-u, no podía herir a Mimi fisicamente, ni hacer que violaran a Miyako, pero muchos menos balacear a Sora… así que, modifiqué. y por supuesto, habrá parejitas 0 y las k me gustan! xD ah… Les advierto que este fic es una gran locura mia xD pero espero sepan comprenderme o-o Y el titulo del fic está en latin…creanme que fue un lio conocer el idioma u-u y no bien conocido.**_

**I N I U R I A ****…?**

**I N J U S T I C I A ****…?**

………………………………………

-Tardan mucho…-murmuraba Taichi mientras veía su reloj marcar cuarto para las nueve, cuando le habia aclarado Yamato que llegaría exactamente a las ocho. Miró al lado de el, y si no fuera porque en verdad Hikari tenia ganas de ver al menor Ishida, ya se habría largado hace mas de media hora, y si! Matt tendría que habérselas arreglado como pudiera para dar con su dirección- Uff…

-No tardan, sólo están retrasados-

-Si, retrasados podría decirse media hora, 40 minutos máximo… pero una hora!!, no lo entiendo, se pasa ese rubio menso-

Tai ya era un joven de 17 años, estudiaba la preparatoria, y vivía solo con su hermana menor, Kari Yagami, en la casa de sus padres, ya que desde muy pequeño habia sufrido la pérdida de los mismos en un accidente automovilístico. Podría parecer extraño, pero no se sentía nada solo, y estaba agradecido de tener a su hermana aunque sea…Contaba con un carácter extrovertido y amigable, por lo cual tenia amigos en montones y siempre la pasaba bomba, era de esas pocas personas que logran olvidar lo solos que estan y poder sonreir a diario.

-Hey Yagami!!- escucharon detrás, y divisaron a los hermanos Ishida cargados de maletas, mientras se acercaban a los Yagami. - ¡Oh my good¿pero que le pasó a tu cabello¡¡TAI!!

-¿¡QUEEE¿QUE!!??- Gritaba moviendo sus manos y despeinandose, tratando de ver que era lo que Matt habia visto.

-Ah…no, nada, era mi imaginación…-dijo sin preocupación mientras avanzaba.

-Ahh!! Eres un ¡!!- gritaba Tai mientras tomaba a Matt y le daba unas amistosas patadas

Takeru tomó la mano de la castaña, y la saludo de beso en la mejilla –Vaya manera de esos dos de saludarse, tu no sigas sus pasos…-

-Creeme que no-

………………………………………

-Ese es número 13… -explicaba Ishida a la gente- el más problemático de todos, realmente, comparando número 7, no tiene buenas habilidades, pero es superior a todas las Silpelits… esta nacio de forma natural y no por infeccion de vectores…las otras, nacidas por la infeccion, no pueden tener hijos… por eso son llamadas sus sucesoras estériles…

-Para empezar- preguntó una ejecutiva mientras tomaba notas- ¿Qué son en realidad las diclonius?

-Bien… -suspiró el hombre y decidido a hablar largo y tendido tomó asiento- hace exactamente 17 o 18 años, en Hikarigaoka nació una pequeña niña, su color de pelo y ojos no se parecía en nada al de sus padres, pero sobre todo tenía una marca que podriamos llamar lunar en el tobillo. Creció, hasta alcanzar la edad de 7 años, pero alrededor de su niñez tenemos registros escolares de su extraño comportamiento y sus pensamientos fuera de lo normal, que daban a sus padres preocupaciones, y a sus compañeros de clase, burlas…-

Volvió a interrumpir al hombre esa mujer- Pero todo esto¿a que nos lleva?-

-Veo que es usted muy decidida Srita. Inoue, me gusta su actitud, pero debe de tener en cuenta que yo no sólo hablo por hablar, si no que todo lo que digo es para que no le cueste trabajo entender todo esto… digo, si es que quiere este empleo-mirandola con aire cinico

-Prosiga-

-Gracias- dijo y volvió con su explicación- Poco tiempo después, en el mismo distrito, se registraron homicidios sin escrupulos hechos por un asesino en serie, el cual jamas fue capturado.

-Yo…-interrumpió una chica junto a Inoue- yo escuché acerca de eso… por esa razón muchos de mis amigos se mudaron a…-observó como la miraba su hermana mayor y no volvió a abrir la boca-

-Lo siento Sr. Ishida, pero no…

-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe señorita que no hay problemas, muchos traen a sus niños acá, y no los culpo, yo se lo que es cargar con la responsabilidad que implica una criatur

De pronto habló Inoue Momo- Pero es que… el motivo por el cual ella se empeñó en venir, era porque le llamó la atención el estudio genético y fisiológico que practican en el laboratorio…

-Oh… claro… bien-respiró profundo y decidió ya no dar importancia a interrumpciones pequeñas- como decía, esos asesinatos fueron causados nada mas y nada menos que por una pequeña niña de primaria- las dos mujeres que lo escuchaban quedaron asombradas, y ni siquiera pudieron hablar- Sorprendente, no?... pero eso es efecto de los vectores que poseen los diclonius… ellos son, bueno, según las investigaciones son una mutación de la raza humana, en otras palabras, el siguiente eslabón de la evolución humana, su principal objetivo es el exterminio de los humanos, ya que si recordamos una frase muy popular, "las especies que logran adaptarse al medio, sobreviven" y el homo sapiens no puede contra el diclonius, ellos poseen una gran ventaja, y esta es que nacen con brazos invisibles muy filosos y útiles, llamados por nosotros vectores. Desde que el gobierno se enteró de este acontecimiento, han registrado todos los nacimientos que se dieron y detectado a un numero de diclonius nacidos por infeccion de vectores. Este laboratorio no puede mantener a mas de 4 diclonius, asi que para evitar la propagación de ellos hemos tenido que tomar medidas drasticas.

-Drásticas?-preguntó la niña de anteojos asombrada

-Matarlas…-expresó melancólico el hombre- y aunque es una medida un poco extrema, ha evitado miles de muertes humanas, créanme que no quedaba de otra

-Miyako- llamó la chica a su hermana menor

-Eh?...

-Promete no decir nada a…

La secretaria de Masaharu entró de prisa a la oficina-¡¡Director Ishida!!-gritó llegando hasta ellos- ¡Director! Ha ocurrido una tragedia-Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer alretada extrañados-¡¡Ha escapado numero 13!!-se escuchaba una alarma en todo el recinto y los oficiales no tardaron en llegar al lugar.

-Sora…-musitó en bajo Ishida mientras corría hacia el elevador más cercano

Esta historia ù.u jujuju continuará…

………………………………………

_**Digo, me dicen que tal el prólogo oo ya que por eso es pequeño. **__**Y si le tengo que cambiar algo, o si debo parar con el fic. **__**Sientanse libres de criticarme xD **__**Y respecto a los nombres de los padres de Matt, tengo una flojera increíble de investigar u.u asi que ojala esten bien. Saludos.**_


	2. Las niñas buenas

_**Oh gracias!! Gracias x los reviews!! **__**Tenia tiempo sin recibir reviews, y me han animado a seguirle, bien, ahora si prometo una buena escritura, no como la anterior que fue de rapidito esta vez si haré un capitulo. Saludos.**_

_**Agradecimientos a **__**lulyua, Sofia-Princess y Kyoto-4ever por ser buenas gentes y dejarme review!.**_

**Capitulo I**

**Las niñas buenas**

Eran injustos en ese maldito laboratorio, las trataban mal (o al menos a Sora si) la dejaban en repetidas ocasiones sin probar alimento por semanas, y la tenían envuelta en sabanas con cadenas encima y un gran casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, para que no viese nada, pero si no fuera por el frio lugar, la tendrían completamente desnuda. Lo más cruel que pasó fueron los primeros dias, en los que realizaban pruebas de resistencia con ella, disparándole esferas de acero para "ver si podia esquivarlas". Aunque no lo volvieron a hacer con 13, ella de algun modo u otro siempre se safaba. Para eso tenian sus "silpelits experimentales", quienes solo servian de conejillos de indias.

Sora era una diclonius especial, y toda su vida habia siempre deseado poder vivir como una persona normal. Ya que las experiencias que tomas en la vida, van formando tu carácter, así sucedió con ella, pero de mala manera, ya que solo conocía el dolor tanto físico como mental. El sólo hecho de vivir asi era ya una injusticia, y envidiaba a quienes no valoraban su humanidad. Les envidiaba y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y habia jurado acabar con todos ellos. Pero esta vez era diferente, su plan no podía fallar, y estaba deseando decapitar a quien se pusiese en su camino. Al hacer esto podria parecer repulsivo para cualquiera, pero a ella le daba una satisfacción casi exquisita… única ver tanta sangre en un día. Y no se podía culpar, ya que se dejaba guiar por sus "instintos".

No era la primera vez que se escapaba, y sabia que siempre se metería en problemas y mataría un buen número de policias en el camino, pero ella se habia convertido en el dolor de cabeza de Ishida, y le era placentero verle enojado. ¡Pero mas placentero sería verle sufrir! Seria hermoso hacerle pagar por la muerte de los Takenouchi –**…**_**Idiota**__- _fue lo que musitó al cortar el brazo derecho de su fiel guardia. Siempre les dan el manual a sus guardias y les indican "no acercarse mas de 2 metros a la diclonius" pero pareciera que dijera "acércate, no muerde" ya que el tonto había roto la regla mas importante; Después de cortar el brazo y ver como desangraba, le quitó una pierna para que no pudiera huir… podía sentir como el segundo guardia temblaba de miedo y eso le agradó… enseguida tomó las llaves con uno de sus vectores y logró zafarse de su amarre.

-_**Para yaaaaa!!!**__-_gritaba tras ella el guardia aún con vida, mientras le disparaba frenéticamente. Pero era inútil, ella tenía los mejores reflejos y la mejor forma de detenerlas. Así que disfrutó más destrozar pieza por pieza al oficial, y se engolosinaba viendo más y más sangre.

¡Absolutamente nada podía obstruir su camino! Ni el montón de policías que disparaban como locos a ella, mucho menos los que trataban inútilmente de acercársele para noquearla, nada y se repetía, nada podía detenerla. Así siguió hasta que llegó a la planta baja, dejando tras ella cadáveres partidos por la mitad, y cabezas desangrando expresiones de verdadero pánico…Todo tal y como a ella le gustaba…

-_**Hasta aquí llego tu fuga… querida**_- expresó Ishida agitado y con mas de 20 policias con el, todos armados y temblando pero disimulándolo muy bien. Y sabía que ella no le lastimaría, ni siquiera le rozaría con sus vectores, ya que Sora se lo había prometido. Y ahora podía detener a la pelirroja, ya que tenía mas atrás expertos francotiradores que no dudarían en lastimarla, pero no matarla, y ella lo sabía, nadie de el laboratorio se atrevería a matarla, ni a ella ni a Ishida, porque los dos eran indispensables.

-_**Señor Ishi…da…**_-dijo Mariko Inoue llegando tras el y para su mala suerte tropezando con los hombres, cayendo junto a la chica-pelirroja. –_**Oh… tu…**_-observó asombrada a la chica, era bonita, y lo sabia pues no traia nada puesto, pero esa mirada la hacia verse casi diabolica. Y miró, una sonrisa de lo más sádica y cínica formarse en su rostro, tenia una piel un poco pálida y se veía que no comía seguido.

-_**¡A ella no! ¡Alto Sora!**_- atrás de Mariko venía corriendo Miyako, quien fue detenida por el brazo de Masaharu y colocada a sus espaldas rápidamente, alejándola de Sora. De pronto, Ishida se dio cuenta que al haber gritado así había cometido un grave error, ya que pensaria que Mariko era importante para Masaharu (y no se equivocaba, de cierta forma lo era). Pero desgraciadamente ya había cometido ese error, y su castigo era presenciar lo de siempre. Pudo ver y quedaría esa escena gravada en el y en la chica de anteojos por siempre, como la pelirroja acababa con la vida de Inoue cortando su cabeza de un modo salvaje.-_**Inútiles…¡Disparen!**_- Inmediatamente que Miyako lo presencio, gritó y lloró por su hermana ya muerta, agitándose y moviéndose para zafarse del abrazo de Ishida, quien asombrado trataba de protegerle. Ningun oficial pudo mantenerse en pie después de esto, Sora acabo con todos muy rápido, dejando con vida a Ishida y la niña.

El rostro del hombre, sus ojos, cada vez tenía mas y mas rencor hacia las diclonius, toda su vida habia convivido con ellas y visto una y mil veces morir a quienes el estimaba, era mas bien un juego de niños, la misma satisfacción de cuando le cortas a un grillo las patas, o pizas una cucaracha.

-_**Te dolio… verdad?...eso era lo que queria, Masaharu**_-fueron las palabras de la chica antes de salir por la gran puerta hacia su libertad.- _**Solo te voy a hacer sufrir un poco más…**_

La chica de cabello morado, jamás olvidaría ese rostro cínico lleno de gusto y esos ojos rojos tan manchados de hipocresía. Jamás podría olvidar lo que esa joven le había hecho a su hermana, y jamás, nunca la perdonaría. Pero sobre todo, vengaría a su hermana de alguna manera, mientras tanto… lloraba en los brazos de Masaharu Ishida, observando como ésta partía hacia el muelle. -_**Se dirige al muelle… matenla, ya no importa**_-ordenó por radio lleno de enojo.

……………………

-_**Se oyen disparos… ¿Qué sucede Okaa-san?**_-preguntó curiosa la rubia

La doctora Suzumiya ajustó el micrófono para que la pequeña le oyera claramente el dia de hoy- _**Parece que numero 13 hace un nuevo intento de escape…**_ -escribía apuntes y avances de la salud de la pequeña en un informe médico.

-_**Onee-chan es muy decidida, no lo crees?... a mi me gustaría salir ya… me pregunto porque ella si puede y yo no **_– haciendo voz infantil

-_**No, no querrías ser una mala niña, numero 13 es muy diferente a 7 y a ti… ella es mala y por eso la castigan semanas sin comer **_–dijo la doctora, tratando de convencer a 35, ya que en el laboratorio no les llamaban por su nombre, si no por el numero que les asignaban. Pero con 35 había hecho tan buena relación que hasta le llegaba a llamar "mama" y le contaba historias que ella misma inventaba. Desafortunadamente, ellas nunca se habían visto, ya que 35 estuvo, esta y estará siempre en un gran contenedor de hierro irrompible; a pesar de su corta edad, ella era la diclonius mas peligrosa de todas (si desarrollaba su instinto asesino, claro) poseía 26 vectores de 11 metros de alcance cada uno.

-_**Tengo sueño Okaa-san… me cuentas un cuento?**_-pidió por el micrófono, era como hacer una llamada por el msn a una persona que se encontraba lejos de ti. Y eso le causaba gracia.

-_**Claro…mmm…haber ¿Qué te parece si te cuento uno nuevo?**_-

-_**SI!! Me gusta!! Cuéntamelo Okaa-san…**_-expresó energética como siempre la pequeña rubia.

-_**Ok**_ -tomó aire y pensó en una buena historia –_**mm… cuando era pequeña, esta historia me contó mi mama… quiero que imagines todo tal y como te lo relataré, aunque no soy buena en esto, haré mi intento…Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en un reino lejano y lleno de felicidad… llamado Tokio de Cristal, existía una pequeña princesita llamada Rini, ella estaba realmente triste, ya que sus papas no pudieron estar con ella por mas de 1 mes, y tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños sola. Pero en cuanto regresaron ¡hicieron una gran fiesta donde Rini…**_

35 cerró sus ojos, y se propuso imaginar el castillo, con ella prisionera dentro, mientras soñaba con algún día poder ser liberada por sus verdaderos papas…y quien sabe, tal vez poder lucir un hermoso vestido de princesa.

……………………

"_¿De nuevo huyendo…So-chan? Es que quieres ser una mala niña… y preocupar a mi papa tanto… ¿eso quieres?"_

"_¡No molestes 7! No es culpa mía que te hayan lavado el cerebro"-_esbozaba Sora mientras salía por la puerta principal, ella tenía (mas bien 7 tenía) la habilidad de poder hablar telepáticamente con Mimi "_7 eres muy molesta… ¿ya te lo había dicho antes?"_

"_Miles de veces…pero ya ves, así soy yo…"_dijo en su habitación la chica de cabello rosa, y ojos rojizos (aunque pareciera extraño) naturales. Los rasgos físicos de las diclonius eran parecidos entre sí, pero se notaba más en los ojos, rojos como la sangre. "_Y ahora estas tan lejos ya que no me escuchas…lograste escapar…eres mala…muy muy mala, ojala me dejasen castigarte…" _7 entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Pensando en que tal vez habría hecho enojar de nuevo a su papa Masaharu, le dolió en serio, ya que si algo le hacia a Ishida, también se lo hacia a Mimi…porque Mimi lo quería y mucho, era su querido papa y era ella especial para él, y aunque nunca se lo habia mencionado, lo sabia de antemano. Ella era una silpelit, por lo tanto tenía mucho mas fuerza y alcanze que los vectores de Sora, tenía 6 y cada uno tenía 3 metros de alcanze. Pero ella… Mimi era totalmente diferente a Sora, pues nunca había matado a nadie… y nunca lo haria; la única manera en la que podía retener esos deseos de matar gente, era recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, el ser una buena niña…

-_**papa…**_-¡Porque no podía estar todo el tiempo con Ishida! ¡Porque tenia que haber nacido silpelit y solo servir de conejillo de pruebas! ¡Porque tendría que aferrarse a vivir para siempre allí!... al menos le confortaba el saber, que su madre podía volver a sonreír. Porque, una vez que eres mujer y creces, sueñas con ser la esposa de el hombre que realmente amas, añoras formar una familia y esperar a los niños después de clases para darles de comer, y que estos te cuenten lo maravilloso que fue su primer día de clases, tal vez tengas el refrigerador repleto de dibujos que te traen del preescolar, y aunque a veces tengas discusiones con ellos, sabes que son tus hijos y puedes cuando quieras estrecharlos entre tus brazos… pero ¿Cuándo no es así?... cuando esperaste nueve meses con un enorme estómago, y soportaste los vómitos y las nauseas prenatales, solo para que abrases a tu bebe, y te des cuenta que no nació _normal _llega un hombre extraño, y de repente te dice lo que le ocurrió a tu parto perfecto… ¡esa cosa que tienes en tus brazos no es humano! Te es imposible tomarle cariño a _esa cosa _No es lo que esperabas y de repente tu sueño se convierte en pesadilla… comienzas a pensar, que…

-_**Mimi…**_- escuchó tras ella, y enseguida sintió que Ishida le abrazaba, con todas sus fuerzas, esperanzado en que ella no moriría, en que tal vez siempre estaría alli con el, y llenara el vacío que dejaron Matt, Natsuko y Takeru. Aunque Mimi, ella no es de piedra, tambien sufrió, pero su gran cualidad, era que podía sonreír como solo ella sabia, alegrando a quienes le hablasen, y cada vez haciendo sentir mejor a Masaharu.-_**Lo… lo vamos a lograr… ¡vas a ver que si papa!**_-la chica tomó la mano de Masaharu, y la colocó en el pecho de este-_**Mira papa, ya no nos va a doler aquí**_-

Porque si algo no sabia Sora, era que si existe alguien que pueda hacerte sufrir, que te pueda lastimar y dejar una gran herida, existirá siempre alguien que pueda sanarte…que pueda hacerte completamente feliz.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Todo es por culpa de esta niña, ella los mató…-decían señalando a la pequeña, quien no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro, siempre neutro-Es mas!, creo que hasta está loca,__ su mama ha muerto y ella ni siquiera llora… es un monstruo…_

_Monstruo…_

_Siempre le habían llamado de tan cruel manera, su padre, sus tios, sus abuelos y compañeros de clase; era obvio que ella se sintiera así. Como un monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca, arruinando todo lo bueno y bello. Sabia que causaba miedo hasta a sus propios padres, y ya le era normal pasar las ultimas semanas encerrada en casa, porque ni siquiera le querían ver en la escuela._

_¿Cómo es que una pequeña niña puede ser mala? ¿Desde cuando empezó a ser así? ¿Y porque?_

_Eso se preguntaba su familia siempre, y es que en verdad, nadie la quería. Desde que nació solo se convirtió en una carga para sus padres, y por eso su papa, al no poder mas con ella huyó lejos, dejando con todo el peso de la responsabilidad a su mama. Y tal vez fue lástima, o mucha amabilidad, pero a diferencia de él ella no le pegaba, si no que le decía una y otra vez palabras falsas de cariño, tratando algún dia de verle una sonrisa en la cara…tal vez así se animaría a acercársele y abrazarla…_

_Pero, toda la paciencia acaba, y tomando un cuchillo de la cocina, trató de una vez por todas acabar con su martirio diario, aunque Sora no tenia intenciones de vivir mas, tampoco iba a morir a manos de tan miserable persona. Es así como terminó la vida con sus verdaderos padres. En una oscura habitación, con el cadáver de su mama bañado en sangre._

_-y ahora que se ha quedado sola… ¿creéis que la quieran en algún orfanato?-_

_-dudo que ahí este bien…-había dicho Takenouchi depositando una flor en el ataúd de la mujer- ¿Por qué… no dejan que la adopte?- un silencio invadió por completo el lugar, después de todo ¿Quién querría estar cerca de __eso__?. Se acercó a la pelirroja y se inclinó para hablarle- Sora, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?...-_

_-Yo no…no lo hice… yo no la maté…ella…ella…-suspiró profundo, solamente quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, y no oír mas esas terribles palabras de adultos que la hacían sentirse tan mal- …si_

_Tomó la mano de la pequeña Sora, y la sacó del lugar, justo como ella quería…y al salir, sorpresivamente la cargó en sus brazos- ¡desde hoy, vas a poder mirar más alto!...eh, espero que no te vaya a dar miedo la altura…-esbozó con una amplia sonrisa, y es que el nunca habia tenido una hija._

_Extraño, pero nunca antes alguien le habia sonreído a ella, bueno, al menos nadie adulto. ¿Acaso estaba ese hombre mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo podria tenerle cariño a ella?_

……...

Y ¿Por qué de repente tenia que recordar eso?... si ya tenia tiempo que había decido olvidarse de su vida antes-de… ¿Por qué de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta le aparecía y tenia tantas ganas de llorar?... –_**tengo que…**_-Decidió levantarse, pero un fuerte y duro dolor de cabeza la hizo volver a desmayarse (tal vez no había sido buena idea tirarse a nadar sin antes saber). Entonces Sora sabía que fácilmente la encontrarían y regresarían al laboratorio, así que no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Sin darse cuenta que, un chico rubio había locamente decidido dar un paseo nocturno por la playa.

…………………………………

_**Si hay errores, lo siento, escribí, me emocioné y publiqué sin revisar mucho. **__**Yo ya me sabia que no recibiría mas de 3 reviews, y no importa me lo tengo bien entendido que no es un gran fic, pero al menos me desahogo con el. Bien, ya les presenté a Mimi, y parte de la infancia de Sora, además de la importancia del papa de Matt en la historia. Gracias por decirme Kyoto-san que era Masaharu. Ah ¿Qué mas? Ah! Si! Yo sospecho que ustedes ya saben quien es esa niña rubia. Además ya han de saber un montón de cosas acerca de las diclonius, y a la hermana de Miyako, sin comentarios, no tenia idea de que nombre ponerle. Por eso le paré ahí, pero tenía muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, esperen actualización pronto. Ah! Cierto, ¿creen que Sora tomara venganza contra Ishida matando a Matt? No crean que esta historia solo será sangre, también habrá romances **_**T3T **_**no soy tan mala**_


End file.
